Too late
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Before the line up, everyone was already exhausted. Especially one in the Seirin Team. It is not suppose to happen but he is at his limit. Everything happened in a flash and he enjoyed all the moments that he could afford and grieved over those matters that he can. He pushed himself too much. Is it too late? Character-death, Slightly cliche. I don't own KnB [COMPLETE]


**Kuroko-centric, OOC** **characters (intentional to fit the plot) and a Kuroko** **that contradicts himself sometimes. Confusing notes here and there for deciphering. Probably bad ending too.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

The heavy lighting bore on his face and his jersey stuck onto his back like second skin. His hand pushed the ball upwards towards the rim of the basketball hoop, avoiding a certain someone's fingers that was raised for defense. A huge shadow then leaped into the air, coursing the ball in the right direction and into the hoop as the final buzzer sounded through their ears.

 _105-106_

The giddiness of joy was overwhelming as he watched the gold and silver confetti flutter to the floor. The board blinking in bright red, showing the final scores of the first and second places. Soon, everyone was charging up to them, shouting in joy and embracing one another, basking themselves in victory.

 _He was no exception._

He finally did it. He proved it. Individual play is not as strong as team play. He pushed everyone back to how they were previously. People that will play as a team again, go for practices even if it is just to watch, not look down on others or overestimate their own abilities. Well, maybe.

 _But then..._

His team was huddled in a circle, tossing their coach up as they cheered loudly. At least, he knew that he finally had his first-ever team back, as well as a entirely new group of teammates that he can confidently call friends. He stood of at a far end, watching with a smile at the joyful scene his eyes could capture.

He could hear footsteps approaching him. Seems like the others did too as they put their coach onto the floor and looked towards his direction. His former captain, with a beaten-up face, lifting his hand to congratulate him. His smile, it was back, and it relieved him. "It's your win, but prepare yourselves, we're going to win it the next round."

Should he be happy? In a blur, he replied. "Maybe, but the next would never wait for me." He smiled forcefully and balled his fist, realising that it was not as tight as before. He laughed darkly to himself, ignoring the confused stares his team is giving him. "Eh? What do you mean? Obviously we'll still play basketball together!" Kagami punched him on his back.

Suddenly, his eyelids got heavier and his eyes turned blurry. A sudden pain in his chest pounded harshly against his ribs. He grabbed his chest tightly and heaved harder, trying to take in as much oxygen as he can. His head spun like crazy and the dizziness was no longer from the happiness of victory. His hand reached out for some support, which was Akashi, and his hold was painful. Akashi winced a little but left his hand there. He could not think of anything as air got cut from him and he falls forward, his eyes rolling to the back. The last thing he could hear was, "KUROKO!"

* * *

~~~~太迟~~~~

* * *

He should have known better than to push himself so hard. This is not his first attack, neither would it be his last. However, if it is to put his friends back on track, this would pretty much be worth it. He continued swimming in the darkness, enjoying the cool feeling that blew by his consciousness. It was uncalled for when a bright light engulfed his eyes and a disgusting smell wafted into his nose.

He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes. Wait, he shut it back as soon as the light blinded him. The sound of beeping could be heard as well as anxious voices that chanted his name. He tried prying his eyes again, successfully this time. In front of his eyes were a few of his friends. Is the coach considered his friend?

He raised his hands, only to see a tube connected to the IV drip at the side. His surroundings were white, even the bed but a dash of red and blue flecked around the room. The beeping sound of the heart monitor was immediately blocked when a certain blond screamed in joy.

"Midorima! Call the doctor!" Someone shouted. "Kise! Let go of Tetsu! He can't breathe!" Another one followed. Though it is true, he feels like he is being suffocated in the bear hug of the model.

Kise quickly lets go, crying soon after, drowning himself in apologies. "Sorry, Kuroko-cchi! I'm so sorry!" Everyone covered their ears, blocking out the male's childish cries.

"Not to burst the heart warming bubble, but here's the report on the patient, Shintarou-sama." A nurse passed a white clipboard to said male and saw her own way out. Everyone else just stared at him, as if he grew an extra head. "What?"

"Shintarou-sama?"

Midorima smacked his head, realizing that they do not get the situation. "I brought him here because it was close to the stadium as well as it being one of my family's clinics. It will be easier for us to monitor him this way." Kuroko gratefully nodded at him, mouthing a soft thanks at him. Being a Tsundere, not that he will ever admit, he quickly covered his embarrassment with his signature, "not that I cared for you -nanodayo!"

He flips through the file, narrowing his eyes at the results. The others noticed his expression change and decided to bug him. "Oi, Midorima! What did the report say?" Kagami asked, his curiosity overwhelming him. He wanted to know what is wrong with his partner, just like everyone else.

"He needs to stay for further observation," he said, gripping the clipboard till his knuckles turned white. "And he should not be playing basketball from now on."

At the far end, Kuroko could hear a book drop on the floor. "No way..." Satsuki backed slowly, her trembling fingers covering her mouth.

Midorima heartlessly continued the report. "I can't believe that you still played to your hardest during the finals, when your condition is bad enough. Your records stated that you were advised two years back. Hold on, is that true?" His voice raised slightly at the back. He could remember the time when Kuroko knocked his head and fell unconscious immediately two years ago. _Could this mean that their manager and leader know?_ "Momoi, did you and Akashi know?"

Satsuki gripped her skirt tightly. She bit her lips and opened it, before closing it again. She glanced at her crush, hoping to sell some sort of reply. However, his face is still unreadable as ever. "Come on! Tell us!" Fear gripped her heart, making every ounce of effort to keep the secret a secret.

" **Satsuki!** "

The dam broke. "We knew! We knew it long ago!" Her shoulders shook. She gripped the edge of the white bed and sobbed into it, mumbling apologies over and over again. Kuroko sighed and began to caress her hair carefully, saying nothing against what she did earlier. The truth is bound to be exposed, the sooner, the better. However...

 _It is too late now._

He slept quietly in the dark, blocking all sounds of the night. He could only hear the engines of the medical equipment. The silent patter against the windows, as if pitying him. He contributed to the lonely room, stained with silver, green and mainly, white. That cold place was frightening, the lack of entertainment in the room made it worst.

He may have succumbed to sleep, if not for that creeping sensation he felt running down his back. He took out his diary that he carried everywhere and got a pen from the drawers. He observed his shaky hand writings that was reflected on every page, small drops of tears falling on the last page. He clenched his fist but soon released it. No point destroying things when he had to pay for the damages.

He went on to put his pen on the paper, only to realize that he could not pen anything down. "Damn it, now I got nothing in my head. Is the hospital hindering my thoughts?"

 _You have less than a year left. Cherish it, young boy. It is already bad enough to lose your parents at such a young age. You still have so many things ahead of you._

His fingers stopped shaking. What can he do with less than a year? Just before he could ask more questions and regret about his seemingly meaningless life, the door to his room slid open. "Kuroko," a certain captain's voice said. Said male snapped away from his daze and wipes away his stray tears hastily. "Do you need anything? Akashi-kun?"

Akashi did not answer him. Instead, he picked up the report that hanged at the end of the bed, flipping to the back of the papers and his eyebrows creased into a frown. The problem had worsen ever since that last game.

"I apologize, Kuroko." The blue head just stared, slightly droopy eyed due to fatigue even though it was just seven. "Because of fear, I gained the emperor eye and lost you guys. Recently, I found you guys again and am waiting to play another round with you people. Now I'm going to lose one of my valuable teammates and the bridge that held us all together. In less than a year." Regret filling his voice as his fists trembled, shocking Kuroko who thought that his captain hardly has any feelings. The bed sheets crumpled in agony.

Just then, Kuroko enveloped him in a tight and assuring hug, sounds of reassurance repeated near his ears. Tears started to wet his blue hair as sobs of apologies erupted from the red head's lips. Kuroko smiled gently and held his fist, stopping the nervous shakes from his ex-captain.

"Thank you."

* * *

~~~~遅すぎる~~~~

* * *

He now walks outside the hospital room, wearing the clothes of a regular patient. No one paid any heed to him but he is thankful to that. He needs his time alone as well. He basks himself in the glorious sunlight, smiling into the morning light peacefully with his eyes closed. He was not sleep-walking and he knew that. This is reality.

 _And reality is taking a toll on him._

Today, Momoi and Aomine are visiting, together with Imayoshi Shoichi. Kuroko still do not know why that Touou captain decided to tag along but the more, maybe the merrier. The hospital rooms are far too quiet, the park is much more lively in that deathly place. He had never wanted to die in the hospital, much less in a confined place. He could hear the birds chirping, the wind rustling through the leaves, bringing a wider beam on his face. How he wished he was the sun, forever giving joy to people, unlike the cold storms and murky seas.

"TETSU-KUN/TETSU!" He heard, coming closer to him. That light footsteps that seemed like joy to his ears. He paused and turned around, in time to wrap his arms around an excited pink head. She glanced up at him and smiled through her eyes, like she is trying to remember every inch of his face. Aomine strolled behind her, with a smile in his face. A certain raven head tagged behind, still with that somewhat smirk on his face. "Thank you for coming, I'm happy to see you." Kuroko said as he gently pried the lady's arms off him.

They set off to a short stroll in the garden behind the hospital. The soft wind brushed against their faces, blowing away all the current problems they had away. They walked to the center of the only bridge and leaned over the railings. "Breezy isn't it?"

A sullen face fell on the two colourful headed friends as the fact that their friend is close to death's door dawned on them once again. Satsuki answered softly, "Yes, it is."

"It would also be great if we can be as free as the wind." Kuroko says. The pinkette widen her eyes and quickly grabs his hand, breathing onto them. "You won't die! We'll figure this out! Akashi-kun will figure this out soon!" Kuroko merely smiled and takes her hand off, putting it on Aomine's chest instead. Satsuki looked up at him, puzzled.

"Then do me a favour and man him up. He slacks too much." Kuroko's smile broke into a wide grin. Satsuki quickly retracts her hand off the tan male's chest, wiping the increasing sweat on them. Aomine's face turned beet red almost immediately. "T-Tetsu!"

Imayoshi broke into a fit of laughter, earning three pairs of eyes on him. However, he ignored them. _When this phantom player leaves the court, no one would notice._

 _But those near and close to him will mourn for their loss._

* * *

~~~~Trop Tard~~~~

* * *

Midorima stood at the end of Kuroko's pale bed, with a small smirk playing at his lips. The patient stared at him with a straight face. "You may leave the hospital tomorrow but please come back twice a week for check up." He announced to him. Kuroko's eyes sparkled.

Just then, his door busted open and in strutted two happy-go-lucky basketball players. "Yo!" They greeted at different timings. The blue head dipped his head, acknowledging them. "Good afternoon, Kise-kun, Takao-kun."

"We brought Vanilla shake and some cakes to share." Kise happily announced, waving the mentioned food in the air. "We also brought some assessment books by Momo-chan." Takao said, gently setting the books on the shelf. They happened to meet her on the way and since she is in a hurry, she slapped the books in their hands and ran of for some errand.

Kuroko grinned and accepted the gifts, immediately sipping on the sugar flavoured drink. That sweet and soft feeling running down his dry throat was heavenly.

"So Midorima-cchi, I heard that Kuroko-cchi is going to be discharged?" Kise pipped up while Takao's hopeful eyes flickered in joy. The green head sighed at their reactions and nodded. Almost instantly, the two of them leaped in joy, punching each other lightly to express it. "However, he is to come back for his frequent check ups starting from next week." Midorima said but it never affected the two bubbly males' feelings.

"Come on, Kuroko-cchi! Let me help you pack your belongings!" Kise chirped, his enthusiasm getting out of hand. Kuroko merely smiled, watching v there blond pack his things away like a child keeping his toys.

"By the way, Shin-chan," Takao started, attracting three pairs of eyes on him. The raven head's eyes roamed around around Midorima before squinting and then scratching his chin. "Where's your lucky item of the day? Oha Asa broke down?"

 **Pop!**

"TAKAO!"

* * *

~~~~Za późno~~~~

* * *

He steps into the school with a slight dazed face, or his normal face. Students rushing past him to prevent getting late for class, neither of them noticing his presence. Thoughtlessly, he wandered towards the school gym, where the basketball team often used for practice. His mind traveled back to the harsh practices, the lingering smell of sweat that never seemed to leave at all. The laughter in the air when someone gets punished hilariously by coach, the endless teasing by the seniors to the juniors.

 _If only his health is at its best with no implications, this would still happen around him._

He closed his eyes and stepped into the empty court, feeling the smelly air and the sticky floor. The warm and moist atmosphere that sent him a wave of dizziness. _Why did he not clean this place up properly when he had the chance to?_ He sits up and opens his cerulean blue eyes. The place is dark, not lit and humid. The air is still.

He laid back onto the cold floor, his fingers tracing the paint markings that he could reach. He missed basketball. The texture of the ball, the squeaking sounds the shoes make when they caused friction on the floor. The loud cheers of the crowd and the short time-outs his coaches make. The harsh beating of the lighting on his back.

 _The unfocused vision when Akashi was walking towards him to congratulate him..._  
 _The deafening roars of honest encouragement beating into his ears..._  
 _That moment when the pain was unbearable in his chest..._

 _ **That moment when everything became dark**_

He snaps back up, his forehead drenched in sweat. The moment that played in his mind, from the last match he attended. Man, he misses the sport a lot. His body curled up into a ball, sobbing silently.

Too tired to move, he remained on that spot, scooting slightly away from the wet spot he just created with his sweat. He glanced at the wall clock. An hour before any Physical Education Lesson starts. He gently closes his eyes, lulling himself to possible sleep for the next fifty minutes. He would wake up when he needs to anyway.

* * *

~~~~Terlalu Lambat~~~~

* * *

He remained on his bed, not wanting to crawl out of it. He already prepared his breakfast the night before, putting it beside his bed for easier reaching. Guess laziness do not even want to leave right away. It is a Saturday, he went for check up twice already. He took his medication daily but his chest still throbbed in pain. How long has it been, since the winter cup?

Five months gone, seven months left

He still had many things he want to do. So many things he want to achieve before he steps at death's door. He wants to graduate with everyone. He want to work at least one job, not wanting to rely on the huge family asset his parents left for him. He still wants to buy a library of literature books. He still want to breathe and live again.

Curse this inherited illness he has.

He want to lie in the sun, sleep in the cool air. Breathe in the salty breeze of the sea, make angels in the sand. Brave through the cold winds, dressed in thick layers. Watch the orange and red leaves fall, kick up the leaf piles. Then enjoy the sight of frosted change into sakura petals, falling. All over again. His health never allowed him after all.

He could feel the illness eating away his insides. The pain that seemed to press harder than before. Maybe, he would not even last a year. All the more he should go out and have fun.

 _Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding-_

He groaned in frustration and rolled off his bed mindlessly. Oh yes, the whole team is coming over to visit today. Oh the unnecessary trouble they brought. Guess his neighbours are hiding behind their doors already. Taking small steps, he made his way to the door and opened it. "Hi..." He widens the door and invites them in.

With good manners, they took off their shoes, their mouths wide to greet anyone that may be in the house, only to get cut off by the blue head coldly. "I'm the only one in the house. Don't bother shouting." Withdrawing themselves, they nodded and made their way into the living room, their eyes roaming around the apartment. They were awed by the size of the place, as well as the cleanliness. Kuroko soon walked back with a tray of drinks in his hand. Of course, vanilla milkshake reserved for himself.

They entered awkward silence, unable to bring up a common topic that will benefit both sides. Basketball is like a taboo topic since Kuroko loves it yet he cannot play it. Study based topics are not really good to talk about... Or it may be?

"How are your studies?"

He asked out of the blue. Everyone merely stared at him like he grew one more head. Thus, he decided to ask once more. "So, how is everyone's studies?"

"Kagami is still failing his work!" Koganei mentions mockingly, laughing his head off at the statement.  
"Oh oh! Coach topped the school!" Furihata mentioned, proudly displaying the photograph taken of the board. Riko had a victory sign and really bright grin. The male beside her is probably the one she had beaten because he had red, puffy eyes though he smiled. The coach's face blushed red quickly.

"Even better! Kagami fell on his face again!" Riko laughed, recalling one of the practices with Kajio when the red head tripped on his sole and fell flat on his face. Those who saw it laughed their ass off while Kagami's cheeks flushed red like his hair. He began to sputter incoherent things that they could barely make out. Suddenly, Riko slaps her mouth, realizing what she just blurt out. Same oes for the others as they cautiously looked at their ex-teammate, worry clouding their eyes. However, his reacion was what definitely easing them all.

"Not your fault? Of course, because Kagami-kun was always Bakagami. Maybe we should upgrade your title to clumsy instead." Kuroko teased. Said male's face reddened further, causing everyone to fall on their back, laughing non-stop.

* * *

~~~~Te Laat~~~~

* * *

The clock ticked slower than usual. He slipped into his sweater and wrapped a thick black scarf around his neck. Autumn never felt so cold to him. Now the brewing wind is giving him shivers, his fingers never stopped trembling. Gingerly, he closed the door behind him and slowly made his move down the stairs. The lift always made him feel useless.

Another month has passed and he had barely accomplished anything he wanted to do. Yet, he needs to go for a check-up in the hospital today.

Bracing the winds, he stepped out of the warm building and began walking towards the hospital. The bustling sounds of the streets, the sweet smell of caramel apples wafting through his nose as he past a street market. The sounds of vehicles zooming by, the train zipping past him. He pulls up his scarf higher to cover his nose and mouth, trying his best to keep warm.

Just then, a black limousine pulled beside him. Startled, he stopped walking and turned to look at the windscreen. The glass rolled down, revealing Akashi behind it with a gentle smile. "Going for the check-up, right?" The door clicked and swung open. "Get on." When Kuroko showed signs of disbelief and hesitation, Akashi made the effort and alighted from the limousine. He bowed and stuck his hands out like a butler, causing the blue head to blush in embarrassment. "May you take up my offer? Kuroko-kun."

Wordlessly, he steps into the vehicle, his face still flushed. He could hear his ex-captain giving directions to the chauffeur. Then, he could feel his eyes on him. However, he decided to look out of the window instead, admiring the passing view. Akashi said nothing and did the same, until they reached the hospital.

Once, Kuroko disappeared behind the doors, Akashi stepped towards the offices and bumped into a certain male almost immediately. "Midorima..."

Said male yanked him into an unoccupied room and hushed him, although the shorter of the two glared at him briefly but enough to make the other cower slightly. However, the green head handed him a notebook with the name 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Akashi looked up at him, puzzled at the reason why he gave him this book. Without asking for permission, he opened the book and began to read the contents page by page. By the time he is done, he felt like he could no longer look up at the male anymore. "This is-"

"Kuroko's recent diary that the hospital required him to do. As we speak, his health is deteriorating. He ha very little time left. But of course, you knew from the very beginning." The green head replied, his eyes wandering down the path the said male took. Akashi remained silent, his gaze still on the words in the book.

Blue. Right, his favourite colour because it brought him a feeling of peace and tranquility; because it was calming to look at. It reminds him of the bright blue sky and the puffy white clouds; how the colours seemed to blend well together.

Akashi sighed and sat on a nearby bench, leaving Midorima to his job in the hospital.

In the end, all the red head could do was put up a brave front and hand Kuroko the book before bringing him back to his apartment, where he cooked a healthy meal for him. After all, the male had to get used to having meals without that creamy-looking liquid very soon.

* * *

~~~~för sent~~~~

* * *

He curled forward, coughing continuously, gasping for precious air. His hands grasped his chest, pushing the pain to its minimum. Not that it worked. He had to get by the next day somehow. Snow flakes and frost gathered on his window, obstructing his view to the beautiful outside. The white mountains and barren trees would be really nice to see, especially when he is cooped inside for health reasons.

The past few months were memorable with each of his friends trying to fulfill his wishes. Akashi built a simulation machine specially for him to enjoy the different seasons whenever he could. After all, who knows when he would drop and fall?

The sun really felt warm on his skin; it did not really give him any sweat, which was not the case he suffered the many times he walked to the stadium. He ends up sweating all the time.

The breeze was lulling and soothing yet smelling salty and green. The waters felt cool and cold, yet it brought him calmness, making him forget about the horrible illness he had for a moment. The swishing sound of the waves were unforgettable as pleasure bubbled in him. He ended up drenched from head to toe from playing in it.

The sand was radiating heat when he visited, so it was not a very welcoming feeling. However, when they shift under his feet to suit him, he smiled. As if they were snuggling to him.

The cherry blossoms were breath-taking and beautiful. The soft movements made as the petals fall, drifting into the wind. The soft pink shades that graduates into white, coupled with the gentle and smooth feeling it has. Finally, he watched as a petal storm blew up, taken up into the sky.

With less than a month left, he was finally allowing himself to stay in the hospital, hoping that someone would soon find a cure to his problem. Akashi burned his nights, hoping to find something, at least a clue, to the illness. Not that all the work produced anything. Even the possible cures had an extremely slim chance of success. Midorima, together with his team of doctors, did their fair share as well. The few times he saw Midorima, he had dark eye bags under his green, now dull, eyes. He was thinner as well, most probably due to skipping his meals. Sometimes, he just wished he was a normal child with no illness.

He looked at his horrid handwriting in his blue book, his fingers shaking in dread. His wishes were all completed, his life was nearly complete.

However, he does not want to die in the gloomy hospital. Maybe this is his last wish. To die with friends, some form of hope and his pet husky too. At the same time, this may probably cause an emotional wreck to him. He does not want to leave yet.

Not yet.

He reached for a certain button and pressed it. Before he knew it, Midorima is already in, with a file in his hand. "Kuroko?" His eyes narrowed just as said male fell into a coughing spasm again. Quickly, he lowered the bed and gave him painkillers, temporarily putting off the pain. "How are you feeling?" The blue head clutched his head as pain throbbed through. He groaned and opened his eyes, sheepishly smiling at his friend. He watched as Midorima picked up his notebook, a frown marring his face.

"This is bad..." He muttered as he places the book on the table, giving Kuroko a pitying look. The latter knew what it meant as his head hung low, saddened by the fact that he would be gone soon. Off the map, from the face of the world.

He would definitely be remembered as the one to break Rakuzan's winning streaks for sure, the original trickster; though it was not really the way he wanted to be remembered. It is fine if he is not remembered too, as long as someone he knows did not forget him, it is fine. Ogiwara-kun... He did visit once in awhile, describing animatedly about the different basketball tournaments he attended after so long. He could smile and laugh when with him, really. It was one of his most enjoyable moments in the last few days of life.

However, everyone's eyes were the same and he did not like it.

He picked up his diary and began to write inside, hoping to jot down every moment in his life.

* * *

~~~~Demasiado Tarde~~~~

* * *

No one could find a cure to his problem, leaving him to the last few days of life. He was soon transferred to some other room which he did not bother remembering, gazing at the blank white walls.

He felt like dead weight, heavy on his back which forced him to remain on the bed. His friends still walk in sometimes, each eager to discuss their cheerful days to brighten things up. The amount of morphine -was it?- pumped into his system was... How much again? His brain was not even registering the days that breezed by anymore even though his diary was nearly full.

 _I'm sorry Kuroko but I really couldn't find the cure._

 _A month left..._

His lungs felt constricted, lacking air, blocked, reminding him that he has less than a month left. Maybe a miracle would happen and he lives longer than expected... However, that was not to be. Those signs were death's call. He would be taken very soon by the heavens or by the devil... Maybe he would be a wandering spirit instead, with nowhere to go.

The last one seemed nice.

Until his chest throbbed painfully. Kuroko gasped, falling forward, his fingers pulling his shirt. He reached for the red button above his head, and pressed it gingerly, needing help immediately. In no time, doctors and nurses rushed into his room, starting the ritual immediately.

"Kuroko-san, please tell me where you're hurting."

"Please breathe as normally as you can, Kuroko-san."

"Kuroko-san-"

His vision turned blurry and black spots dotted his vision. At the corner of his eyes, he could see a worried frown marred on Midorima's face. A phone was in his hand, outside the ward and soon enough, everyone was outside, crying their eyes out because they could not do anything.

For the first time ever, he felt useless. And so do they. His predicted day was not even here yet.

But he could leave peacefully already. The time spent with his friends were encouraging to him, telling him that there is always a tomorrow. A signal that says that there is going to be something better for him in the future.

So instead of crying with them, he mouthed slowly and smiled before darkness consumed him.

 _"I'm sorry but Thank you."_

* * *

~~~~Too Late~~~~

* * *

It has been two years.

Two years since everyone came together.

Two years since he died.

Two years since everyone parted on their own ways.

Today, they gathered again, in front of his grave. Some of them were rushing their tests while others were already working in a company. Seeing each other somehow brought about comfort and peace between them, although they are still rivals at court. They had flowers or incentives in their hands, about to offer it to the one that left too early.

A blue book lay there, quietly. It was never there at the start.

Suspicious, one of them picked it up and opened it. Not long after reading the last page, tears leaked out of her eyes as she collapsed onto the floor. Others just looked at her, feeling sad as well. None of them want to touch the book, knowing that reading it would pierce them in the heart, making them feel guilty all over again.

However, the last page was what they were interested in as it could contain what he wrote in his last days. Slowly, they slipped the book out of her grasp and read it.

 _Diary,_

 _Live is really short but I'm glad it is because it is what makes us treasure everyday. The birds chirping outside are really pretty, despite the snow and all. Somehow, they reminded me of my friends that I am going to leave one day. If my friends happen to read this page, tell them this._

 _I never regretted anything. So don't throw away your days like your broken rag dolls just because of me. Move on. Just know that I'll always be there, supporting you. So play all the games to your hardest. For me. Learn about the world for me too. Literature books alone does not help much._

 _Thank you for being there for me all the while._

 _I regret nothing._

It made their heart wrench a little. However, life has to go on. Everything had to start from a point. Riko crouched down and brought Momoi into a hug, reassuring her that everything is still fine. Soon, everyone was chatting, making sure to somehow talk to the one away at the same time.

"I'm fine." She shrugs and pushes her away lightly. She looks at her watch and gasped at the time. In a flash, she latched her arm onto Aomine, dragging him away at lightning speed. "It was nice to catch up with you guys." She shouted and sped away, ignoring the huge protests of the tanned teen.

Others just shrugged but realized that she was right. They quickly bid their goodbyes and left, leaving one last captain standing there, looking at the grave. He felt like the one who made life worse for the shadow. He felt guilty. That is why he did all that he could for his friend during that time.

Something then nagged at him to pick up the book and his fingers stretched out to pick it up. Instinctively, he flipped to a few pages, glimpsing through the few words that caught he eye. Until he tore out a page, solely for himself, leaving the book back on the stone.

Whatever that was stated there, was not known to anyone but those selected few. However, all they could say was, this public figure cherished it. All because it was...

Too late.

* * *

A/N: These are all (google) translations of the words 'too late'. I hope that you've enjoyed this.


End file.
